BLCA c24s01
Text Twilight Sparkle arrived at the gates of Enstasis the next morning, saddlebag hanging from her side, and she smiled a bit at the sight of Luna waiting for her at the open gates, the dark-coated winged unicorn stepping forwards and hugging her fiercely, then gazing down worriedly as she stroked slowly at the mostly-healed injury on her shoulder. "Thou wert hurt worse than I had heard... and thy collar! Oh, Twilight, I have been so worried... we have been so worried. And Celestia, too, feared for thee... although at this moment in time, she is... in no mood for conversation." Luna shook her head slowly, and Twilight frowned a bit as the dark-coated winged unicorn drew back and turned to stride into the courtyard, the violet mare hurrying after her as she asked worriedly: "Is Celestia okay? And... and her horn..." "I... do not know how to answer this question, in all honesty." Luna said quietly, and Twilight looked apprehensive before Luna smiled a little. "Twilight, surely thou does not think I would kill my own sister! But I will be honest... aye, we took Celestia's horn. We also gave her a replacement, but..." Luna shook her head slowly, and Twilight frowned a little as she followed Luna through the courtyard towards the massive, open double doors at the other end. "I admit, I understand that... 'tis difficult for her. But she is... despairing, Twilight, and perhaps thou can speak to her, help her see reason and sense. Not only does she refuse to even send a letter to the Temple of the Sun to let them know she is still alive – for I have sent my own, and have the feeling from the letter I received in return they do not entirely believe me – she shattered the horn we gave her. 'Twas a prosthetic of crystal, but 'twill be no easy feat to replace, and worse yet it reopened the wound on my poor sister's head." "Removing her horn... could it have..." Twilight broke off, swallowing a little, and Luna halted in the enormous, wide corridor that cut through the center of Enstasis: the Grand Walk that led all the way from courtyard to the Garden, large enough for Scrivener to fit through even at full size. "I'm sorry." "Why art thou sorry? Twilight, it is I who am sorry... I who must apologize for... the measures I have taken." Luna shook her head slowly, sighing a little before she gazed silently over the violet mare. "Seeing thee hurt... it kills me inside. And thou... should not put thine own problems and pains aside, even for Celestia. My sister will appreciate thy compassion, but... she did this to save thee. And I do not believe she meant to save thee from me, but from... something else." "Ponyville. She wanted them to... I don't even know what she wanted. It... it made them hate me, Luna." Twilight looked up, and her eyes pleaded for an answer, but were without recrimination, without hate as she asked quietly: "Why did you do it? And why..." She clenched her eyes shut, shivering once. "Why do I still... trust you even though you... you..." Luna was quiet for a few long moments... and then she met Twilight's eyes, locking gazes with her and saying softly: "Because my husband needed a horn... because Ponyville needed to see that there would be consequences for their actions against me... because I am selfish, and my husband and I have desires we wish to fulfill, and sometimes this blinds me to how much I may hurt others. And because, like my sister, I can be calculating and cruel... in their eyes, I have now bested Celestia. I hate to speak such... but it is true. I wish to be left alone, my beloved Twilight, and see my friends left alone as well. This will secure that, until I can make them understand we do not have to be their enemy. That they, too, can receive my gifts if they are only willing to accept me. "And Twilight... thou art ours. Mine, and Scrivener's. Thou belongs with us... belongs. This is... like destiny, and I think thou knows that. There is no turning back for any of us, no running away from what we have become... and what we are on the way towards becoming." Luna answered softly, shaking her head slowly and locking gazes with Twilight, who looked back at her, swallowing slowly as she shivered a little but didn't turn away, looked at her with adoration and trust as well as fear... and yet she wasn't scared of Luna. She was scared of the truth, of what they were on the way to becoming... but not of Luna. "And know this... hear this promise. Thou shall always have a place with us, and we will do anything and everything in our power to make thee happy. To make thee strong... to make sure thou knows just how important thou art to us." Twilight nodded slowly, looking down and closing her eyes, and Luna quietly leaned forwards and hugged her gently close against her chest, stroking soothingly through her mane as she looked down at her tenderly. "But I do not blame thee for any feelings, any misgivings thou might have. I feel blessed as it is... why, thou accepted what we did with Ross and Cowlick without hesitation, did thou not? Thou saw the good in it, while others insisted upon only seeing the bad. Thou knows the truth of Pinkamena and never spoke out about her, and thou has done an admirable job of protecting thy friends and balancing this with thy loyalties to us, thy family... until this sad turn of events that has seen thee pushed away from Ponyville. And even now, I see not anger, but only sadness in thy eyes... how can thou be so good and pure, for all the darkness we have spilled into thee? How can thou still shine with light and such ardor, in spite of all the pain that has been caused thee?" Twilight only smiled faintly, resting quietly against Luna before the dark-coated winged unicorn slipped backwards, gazing affectionately down at Twilight and saying quietly: "Come with me, though. We shall see Scrivener Blooms, and thou may witness for thyself... the change he has been through. He requires rest and adjustment, though, as do I, and for this first week we will do very little magic. The horn must know him, and he must know his horn. "I would ask a favor of thee, though... two, to be honest." Luna continued as she stood back up, and Twilight tilted her head as she fell into pace with the fellow winged unicorn and they headed across the Great Walk towards an open archway. "One is that I would like for thee to help me train Scrivener Blooms in magic and other unicorn arts. It is all well that he pulls spells from my mind to perform any feats of magic, but if our link is ever endangered, well... it would be much better for him to be able to know how best to work magic by himself, with his own confidence. I wish to always be prepared, Twilight... 'tis difficult to say what lays over the horizon these days, after all. "Secondly, I wish for thee to visit Celestia. To speak to her, reassure her a little." Luna continued quietly, nodding slowly as they began to make their way up a staircase, and Twilight frowned in surprise as Luna smiled a little over her shoulder, not even needing to glance up as her horn glowed and pushed the door at the top of the steps open. "I am not heartless, Twilight. And even with what I have done, I love my sister. I care deeply for her. I did not think she would be so... so deeply affected by the loss of her horn. But I do not think that is entirely it... nay, she gave it too willingly. She is hurt by... by something else. A desire, perhaps, or... oh, I know not, 'tis why I wish for thee to speak to her." The violet mare nodded hesitantly, saying slowly: "Well, of course I'll talk to her, Luna... I... I don't know how much she'll speak to me if she won't talk to you, though..." But this only made Luna smile faintly, shaking her head slowly as she murmured: "Do not undervalue thyself to Celestia, Twilight. I believe she cares for thee in a way she has never cared for any other pony..." She fell quiet, looking thoughtful as she gazed ahead, and Twilight smiled faintly as she followed the dark-coated winged unicorn through the catacombs of the enormous castle. They passed servants of the night that were able to stride through these dark halls during the brightest days, as well as Nibelung and a pony or two, and Twilight admired the sense of peace in the air. The way that all these different creatures were working together side-by-side for one common purpose beneath a strong leader... or in this case, two strong leaders who had a singular goal. Twilight looked softly towards Luna as they strode through the halls and worked their way up the steps, and the starry-maned winged unicorn smiled lovingly over her shoulder as they finally set hoof through a pair of enormous oak double-doors and into a wide hall. Torches burned with blue fire, lighting the doors that lined the corridor and a second set of engraved double doors at the very end... and Twilight felt a strange shiver pass through her as these opened and Luna halted at the entrance to bow her head politely, gesturing for the violet mare to continue inside. "Go ahead. He expects you... eagerly." For some reason, it filled Twilight with joy despite her fears and misgivings, and she nodded awkwardly before making her way forwards, striding into a wide, beautiful bedroom. Shelves rested against the far wall on either side of the bed, above which hung two paintings: the ever-cherished painting of Scrivener running through a forest... and the picture of Luna, Twilight, and Scrivy all sitting together, happy, smiling, a vision of the past that had been. Above the mantelpiece across the room from the bed, another painting hung: a more-recent one of Luna and Scrivener sitting together, his claws holding her hooves, their pose forming a heart between their bodies... and Twilight smiled a little up at this before her eyes roved towards where Scrivy was calmly sitting at a writing desk near the open glass doors leading out onto the balcony, sunlight and a faint breeze whispering in as the male murmured without looking around: "Just a moment. Almost done..." "I thought you were supposed to be eager." Twilight smiled a little... and then she blushed when Scrivener gazed over his shoulder in amusement, her eyes roving over the black, spiraled horn now extending from his head. It was almost glowing, the faintest tinge of crimson glinting like a hidden edge along its length, and the violet mare felt a shiver as she thought of where it came from... but elation at how proud, how strong, how confident Scrivener looked. How fitting it seemed for him, as his eyes almost glowed with warmth behind his glasses, his cloak swirling around his powerful frame. She didn't speak as Scrivy winked, his horn glowing... and in front of him, the scroll he had been working on rolled neatly up as the inkwell corked itself and quill returned to its holder, the items all giving only the briefest of dark sapphire glows. Then he slipped easily out of his seat and strode across the room towards her, sitting down in front of her, and Twilight looked up at him adoringly before she blushed when he reached up and stroked quietly along the faintly-visible cut near her throat. "Are you sure you don't want me or Luna to do something? They hurt you. What hurts you hurts us." "No, it... it won't solve anything." Twilight replied quietly, looking up at Scrivener with a small smile, and the poet simply shrugged, giving her a thoughtful look. It made her sigh and roll her eyes, smiling a little as she reached up and rested her hooves against his chest, saying quietly: "You know, the old Luna would have been the one to suggest revenge like that. The old Scrivy probably would have made fun of me." "I was just getting to that, but now you're sucking all the fun out of it." Scrivener replied gently, then he softened and reached up, cupping either side of her face as he leaned forwards, and Twilight blushed before she shivered and closed her eyes when their horns gently touched, a spark sizzling between them as she felt familiarity, adoration... love... twist between them. "Thank you, Twilight Sparkle. For being here with us. For coming to us. We're going to keep you safe now." "I know." Twilight whispered, gazing up into his eyes with trust and love... and then a warm smile spread over her features as Luna slid up behind her and gently removed her saddlebag before pressing against her back, the violet mare shivering as she whispered: "I'm safe now... you make me safe..." "We do." Scrivener said gently, stroking her face slowly with a claw as he smiled down at her, and then he leaned forwards and kissed her forehead softly, saying quietly: "And you give us a world in return, Twilight. But pleasure should wait... business first, and that includes Celestia." Twilight only nodded, smiling up at him... and fifteen minutes later, she was walking through the halls of Enstasis with a Greater Nightmare guiding her, the enormous, smoky creature saying affectionately: "-very lucky, Twilight Sparkle. The mistress and the master both favor you highly. You are their most-special treasure. Their prized possession." "Yes, I am." Twilight murmured before she could stop herself, and then she blushed and shook her head, adding hurriedly: "I... I mean I know they care about me very much but... they see me as more than an object..." "It's a manner of speech, Lady Twilight. There is no disrespect, worry not." the Greater Nightmare soothed, and then it bowed its head politely as they arrived at a set of open, golden doors, Twilight looking up curiously. "We are here. Good fortune to you." The Greater Nightmare flickered out of existence as it stepped backwards with a smile, and Twilight glanced nervously towards where it had been before she carefully stepped into Celestia's private quarters. Then she gave a smile of relief and happiness as she saw Ross and Cowlick calmly sitting on the stairs, playing a game of cards as Ross smiled, a stack of coins beside him, and Cowlick simply looked frustrated. "Hey!" The two Moon Blessed looked up, and then Ross bowed his head with a half-blush as Cowlick grinned widely, throwing her cards down and saying warmly: "Well, look who it is! Hey, Celestia, you got a visitor!" There was no response from beyond the ajar door at the top of the stairs, and Cowlick sighed and rolled her eyes before she turned them back towards Twilight as the violet mare approached. "Sorry. Celestia hasn't been all that... receptive lately. But hey, all the same, great to see you here." "You too, Cowlick." Twilight stepped forwards, and she and Cowlick traded a tight hug before the violet mare gazed down with a smile at Ross, who looked up at her with an abashed blush. "How are you doing, Ross?" "Good, good..." Ross stammered, and Cowlick rolled her eyes before booting him lightly in the shoulder, and he gave an embarrassed look between the mares. "Sorry. Sometimes I forget who I am and remember who I used to be... other times, all those emotions well up..." Twilight softened at this, reaching forwards and squeezing the male Moon Blessed's shoulder as she said gently: "It's alright. But you two are... are happy, right?" Cowlick smiled slightly at this, nodding and saying softly: "Very happy. Sure, we have to obey Luna and Scrivener. But we don't feel hesitation about doing things for them... we sense their emotions and we feel their pleasure. I guess we're kinda programmed and brainwashed but hey, you know what? It ain't so bad. And I can still fight it if I want to... but I don't want to. I have Ross. I have friends. I'm allowed to work on my projects as I please. My pride... in the past, might have helped me now and then, sure, might have made me feel like the tough girl on the block. But my pride got people hurt and killed. Now that I've been stripped of it I see that. I see so clearly..." "So do I." Ross said softly, raising his head with a smile. "They told me I wasn't broken, you know, or slow or weak or stupid. But they took away my fears and they made me able to think a little clearer. How could that be bad, or a crime? I'm strong now. It doesn't confuse me and I don't take things literally when someone says something like 'the walls have ears' or other metaphors. I'm... number, yes, but it's good. It's not like when the Blood Seers made me cold... it's warm. It's pleasure. It's vitality." The violet mare nodded, looking affectionately from one to the other before she smiled a bit and said quietly: "I'm really, really happy to see you both. Can we spend some time together later, catching up?" "Of course, Twilight. I'm sure that Scrivy and Luna want us to, in fact... they're always talking about you, you know. Always thinkin' of you. Makes me a little jealous: here I am, Moon Blessed, and they only got eyes for you." Cowlick grinned slightly, shaking her head slowly as Twilight blushed a little. "Still. More time with Ross alone, so it works out." Twilight nodded, and she gazed from one to the other before slipping past and heaidng up the steps, both Moon Blessed gazing after her adoringly as the violet mare knocked once at the ajar door before pushing it open and calling quietly: "Celestia? Are you in here?" "Twilight Sparkle..." Celestia murmured softly... and Twilight softened as she gazed across the room at the ivory equine. Her rainbow mane flowed slowly back behind her, but it stuttered every now and then, as if she was still weak, and she was framed against the window by the sunlight that filtered in through the cracked glass. Then, slowly, she turned her head, her dull amethyst eyes reddened from crying, her cheek bruised and streaked with tears, her profile striking with the lack of the horn, making Twilight flinch. Celestia smiled bitterly, then she turned slowly around and strode calmly around the disheveled bed, her hooves crunching small pieces of glass and crystal beneath them as Twilight stared up at the ivory equine, mouth dry. Dried blood streaked her bruised features, and the wound in her head was like a black and staring third eye, a faint whimper rising in the violet mare's throat as Celestia leaned down and asked coldly: "So what do you think of Scrivener? Impressive, isn't he?" "I... I..." Twilight only shuddered a bit as Celestia loomed over her, breathing a little harder before she swallowed and whispered: "I came here to talk to you about-" "About what? About my failure? About betrayal?" Celestia snapped bitterly, and Twilight dropped herself, blushing deeply, staring in shock. She had never seen Celestia like this before... and the ivory winged unicorn snarled as she half-spun, striding towards the wall before simply slamming her head into it hard enough to crack the marble, Twilight giving a small cry of shock before Celestia leaned forwards against the hard surface and whispered: "Look at me, Twilight Sparkle. My own sister did this to me... and now thinks I can resume the throne, like nothing happened? 'Sister, sister, sister' she and Scrivener mock! By Yggdrasil and dead damned accursed Odin, look at me! I gave up everything to them, everything, everything, and still they tried to hurt you!" Twilight began to open her mouth, confused, but Celestia shook her head violently and stomped her hooves against the floor, cracking the tiles before she snarled as she strode towards the windows, raving: "Luna, I love her, I can't fight her or turn on her even with every instinct telling me she is evil, and Scrivener is her husband and a friend even though my horn adorns his head, but why, why did I give it so willingly? Am I that weak and pathetic? Did I believe somehow my good would seep into him? What a joke! I'm not good, I've never been Celestia the Good, I was Aya the Sun Cursed and that fate cannot be escaped! The blood of foals can't be washed off anypony's hooves, nor the blood of the innocent... and you, look at you, out there, sniveling, crying, whimpering... pathetic!" Celestia shouted the last at the window wall, and Twilight stared before the ivory equine reared back and slammed her hooves into the glass, sending new cracks spiraling through it as she stared out at Ponyville before suddenly looking over her shoulder, tears spilling down her cheeks as she whispered: "Do you hear their prayers, Twilight? They pray to me and I hear them, through the hole in my head, through my missing horn. It hurts so much... they want me to kill my sister. They want me to murder my brother. But I love them. I love you. You and Luna and Scrivener... and they just let me ride off and die. They never thanked me.. they don't even thank me now. Where is my validation? Is this what I deserve, hornless and alone, so alone, so alone..." Twilight trembled, then she ran across the room and leapt up, hugging Celestia around the body, and the ivory winged unicorn twitched before she closed her eyes, breathing slowly as she dropped her head against the glass, her rainbow mane sparking as the vestiges of sanity returned to her eyes and she whispered: "Twilight... I'm... I'm sorry. It seems all these years of bottling up my emotions... like when my horn was removed, it let all that... flood out..." "It's okay. I-I-It's okay... I'm h-here..." Twilight whispered, tears leaking down her face as she buried her features against Celestia's back, trembling quietly. "You're not alone... thank you, Celestia. Thank you for trying. T-Thank you..." Celestia only stayed silent for a few moments, however, still leaning against the cracked glass before she murmured: "That was... just madness speaking, Twilight. I sacrificed myself willingly, and I would do it again, and I do not need any... adulation. No, what hurts is... so much. So much hurts, not any one thing I can pin down, from how Ponyville treated you... to how cruel this world is. To my own... misplaced feelings, lost emotions. I gave up everything, I have nothing left to give... and yet they will always want more... and Scrivener and Luna talk with such conviction in themselves and yet the things they have done, oh, the things they have done..." She shivered slowly, and Twilight silently pulled back, gazing up at Celestia as the hornless mare finally let herself slip away from the window, looking silently down at Twilight as she whispered: "I'm sorry you had to see me like this. That I cannot be the perfect shining star they all thought I would be forever. Twilight Sparkle, you... you should run away. Before you're consumed too..." "It's not like that, Celestia, I... please, come on. Let's... let's get out of this room, maybe, let's let Cowlick and Ross clean things up while we go for a walk, okay?" Twilight said apprehensively, and then she smiled a little. "Or I can help you, maybe just fixing things a little will-" "So eager to have them as servants, are you? So eager to serve yourself?" Celestia snapped suddenly, shoving her face down next to Twilight's, and the violet mare reared back before staggering backwards until she hit the bed with a whimper when Celestia advanced, snarling. "I took care of you for how long, treated you special for how many years, and I make one mistake and Luna sweeps in and steals you away! What is it, why is it, is it because of the sick things they do to your body, or is it because I treat you with love and respect but all you want is to be treated like property because... be... because..." Celestia staggered backwards, grasping at her skull, clenching her eyes shut as she shivered violently before whispering: "Oh Twilight, Twilight, I am so sorry, I'm... I'm so sorry, this anger isn't directed at you..." Twilight could only stare, breathing hard, pressed back against the bed and shivering as she looked at Celestia before the ivory equine looked up at her... then trembled before she stood suddenly, screaming into the purple mare's face: "What do you want? I can't apologize enough, can I? For the past, for the present, it's all mixed together in my head! Do you know what I'd do to be loved like you're loved? Do you know how jealous I am of you, perfect little Twilight? I'm abandoned by everyone, I'm shackled, I'm a prisoner in darkness, the sun locked up in this big black jail, staring out at a place that will never accept who I am! Look, look, look at me, Ponyville!" Celestia turned around, striding back towards the window as tears rolled down her cheeks, then she slammed her head against the window, howling: "I died the perfect martyr you always wanted, Equestria! But I'm still alive, a ghost that can never return, because I'm stained and blemished and impure, and oh, no, no, you won't accept your wounded Celestia, your aching morning sun, you want your figurehead, your Queen! You can all call me savior now... if I go back, what will you do? See me broken, revile me... or throw me away, I know they will, Twilight, they... they will!" Twilight shivered and shook her head wildly, shouting desperately: "Celestia, stop! Listen to yourself, you're... you're deluded, this isn't a prison, and you aren't... they'll accept you. They loved you, they looked up to you..." "You don't understand." Celestia whispered, clenching her eyes shut as she scraped a hoof against the window, peeling shards of broken glass from it... and her voice was terribly, horribly sane again as she trembled weakly. "The thoughts keep running around in my head, Twilight. Because that's how I am, I see every detail, I think about the bad memories over and over again despite trying... trying so hard to forget... trying so hard not to see but it's there, oh it's there... "Don't you get it? This is what they wanted!" Celestia turned around, her eyes desperate and wide, Twilight shoving back against the bed as she stared weakly up at the ivory equine. "This is what they wanted... because it's perfect. For how long did Equestria have their perfect, glorious Queen? Oh, Celestia, she can do no wrong! Oh, Celestia, she's so good, and everypony loves her! And now? 'Celestia sacrificed herself for us, proving she was the perfect ruler...' I was a martyr. They can hold me up as an icon, the ultimate symbol, the figurehead for peace and prosperity and a good pony, a good ruler, the apex of morality. But if I come back, broken, deluded, my horn severed? If I come back, still preaching for my sister, defending her, anything but perfect? It would shatter that image. That I was incorruptible until the end. They lose their savior, their Queen. The politicians know this, the priests know this, the schoolteachers know this. They want me dead! They need me dead! And if I'm not dead when I come back, they'll throw me in jail and start all over again!" Celestia gave a cracked laugh, shaking her head violently before she shivered and flopped forwards, breathing hard, and Twilight could only stare down at the pony laying before her, the ivory equine shivering as she whispered: "Luna wants me alive, and Scrivener wants me alive. I think they want to do things to me. I think I want them to do things to me, things that you wouldn't believe I'm capable of, Twilight Sparkle, but you don't know me. You know who I showed you I was... so did the world. What a stupid mistake that was... now I'm a ghost. A living, breathing ghost. Insanity is my only safe place now... where's the Draconequus, I think I'm ready to be great friends with him. Where's Discord? Is he dead in this world too? It's too bad... I finally feel like I'm ready to get to know him." Twilight stared down at Celestia, and then the ivory winged unicorn rolled slowly onto her side, curling up in the fetal position on the floor and trembling as tears leaked from her eyes. "I don't want to give in. I won't give in. Twilight, Twilight, Twilight, come lay with me here in the broken womb of this room. Let's pretend we're mother and daughter for a little while. Let's pretend we're friends, too..." "You need help..." Twilight whispered, leaning down and trembling harder. "Celestia, listen. I'm going to get Luna and Scrivener, okay? I'm going to bring them here and we're going to try and help you..." "So you want to do sick things to my body too, do you?" Celestia muttered, and Twilight grimaced before Celestia spat to the side and whispered: "Of course you do. You're more like them than I thought... I lost you a long time ago. I should have let them take your horn... they took every other part of you, didn't they? Tell me, who's name do you scream louder when they sink their claws into you, my sister or my brother's?" "Stop it. Stop it, you're... you're not well." Twilight shook her head, then she stood up, looking down at her silently. "Celestia... you're not alone. You're not a prisoner... you're... you can go back, and they'll accept you. They'll welcome you, Equestria wants you, needs you..." "Equestria does not need me. Equestria has the Council of the Temple of the Sun... Equestria has seen me made martyr, and now they'll all unite around that. Watch, watch as my death brings a new era of prosperity, it's brilliant, really. I knew it would happen the moment sister received that letter back from the Council refuting all her evidence I was still alive... but they won't attack her, oh no. They'll prepare armies against her, they'll talk about how evil Nightmare Moon is... but they'll save actually trying to attack my beloved sister until after they need a new political ideal to rally around..." Celestia whispered bitterly, then she looked up at Twilight, her eyes flaring coldly. "And don't pretend you need me. It must be nice not to have self-control... you think I've never wanted to take up my sister's offers? You think I've never wanted to feel Scrivener's body over mine? There's a sick fascination there... what would it be like? Giving myself over a Tyrant Wyrm, letting him ravage me..." Twilight shuddered and turned almost beet red as she hurriedly looked away, then she spun around and stumbled quickly towards the door, breathing hard before she whimpered as Celestia clawed to her hooves and staggered after her, screaming: "Get out of here then, you whore! Get away from me and save yourself while you still can! Get away from Enstasis, from Equestria... they'll both kill you, Twilight... they'll both love you and use you up and kill you!" Twilight only shouted wordlessly as she hurried through the door, then she cursed as she tripped on the stairs, screaming as she rolled down them painfully, but Ross and Cowlick both leapt forwards and caught her, falling backwards with her and cushioning her impact against the hard marble floor with their bodies. Immediately, the violet mare clung to them both, breaking down into tears against the Moon Blessed as Celestia loomed in the doorway above for a moment, snarling down at them as tears rolled down her own features before she whispered: "Good. I can't help you anymore, Twilight. I can't help you or myself or anyone else. Leave me to my misery. No one can fix me, or fix this." And with that, Celestia withdrew into her room, slamming the door as Cowlick and Ross comforted Twilight as best they could between them as the violet mare cried and cried and cried. Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story